


Teaching Methods

by SerenadingSammy (AccioWand)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, History Teacher Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/SerenadingSammy
Summary: Teacher/Student AUShort, smutty fic about some of the mischief Dean and Cas get up to in Cas' classroom.





	Teaching Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for how short this is, I was limited on time and just really wanted to get something written, even if it wasn't the greatest thing I've ever written. I hope you still enjoy!

_Dean watched as Mr. Novak reached into his desk drawer, hand reappearing seconds later with a botle of lube and a condom._  


_'Get on your knees . Now.' Mr. Novak grunted at Dean while opening his own belt and pushing his torusers down to his thighs. Dean willingly obliged, dropping to his knees on the carpetted floor and looking up at Mr. Novak through hooded eyes. Dean could feel his desire building up inside him. Mr Novak's cock was sending Dean crazy just looking at it.  
_

_'Open up, sweetheart.' Mr. Novak ran his thumb along Dean's bottom lip, slipping it inside once Dean opened his mouth eagerly. Mr. Novak groaned once Dean's lips wraped around his thumb and began to suck. Dean groaned once his mouth was empty but Mr. Novak was quick to replce his thumb with something bigger. Dean whimpered in delight and began to work, bobbing his head up and down along his teacher's lenght, pausing at the top to run his tongue along the head of Mr. Novak's cock.  
_

_'Pull down your pants and bend over the table, Dean.'  
_

_Dean hurried to his feet again, rushing to get his pants around his ankles and then fling himself across the table. Dean leaned his elbows on the desk and raised his ass higher in the air, filled with so much need. Mr. Novak whimpered at the sight, popping the cap on the lube to drizzle some on his fingers. Suddenly, Dean felt a finger at his rim, slowly pushing its way inside. Dean moaned loudly, glad to finally have something inside him.  
_

_'Fuck! More.' Dean groaned, pushing his ass back on Mr. Novak's hand.  
_

_'Language,Dean.' Mr. Novak scolded, but still obliged Dean by adding another finger on his next thrust.  
_

_Five minutes later and Dean was a whimpering mess, begging Mr. Novak for more, for his cock.  
_

_'Please Mr. Novak, please, I need you!' Dean whimpered and rocked himself back and forth on the four fingers in his ass. Mr. Novak pulled his hand away to grab the condom off of the desk, tearing the wrapper and placing it on his cock as quick as he could. Dean moaned in delight as Mr.Novak lubed up his cock.  
_

_'Are you ready,Dean?' Mr. Novak asked. Dean nodded his head violently and Mr. Novak began to guide his cock towards Dean's slick hole. Dean felt as the head of Mr. Novak's cock reached his rim and b-  
_

**_  
_ **

****'Mr. Winchester, any time you would like to join our world again would be fine with me.'  


Dean jumped as he heard Mr. Novak's voice, calling him from the top of the room. Dean flushed as he looked around the room to see that everyone was staring at him, but the one thing that comforted him was the look on Mr. Novak's face, he looked flustered. His cheeks were red and there was a glint in his eyes that Dean couldn't quite read.  


Dean smirked as he raised his head. 'Sorry Sir, just got caught up daydreaming about an old memory there. It won't happen again, I promise.' Dean watched as his boyfried's cheeks reddened even more.  


'That's okay Mr. Winchester, lets just try to focus on our assignment here.' Castiel stuttered, willing himself to try not to think about exatly what scene Dean had been visualising.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (extremely) short fic! Please let me know if you would like to see more of this story, and i can try to write another chaper or two :)  
> Also, please let me know if you have any kinds of prompts or requests! I would be more than happy to write them for you.
> 
> -Katie


End file.
